


Твой фингал чернее ночи

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fight Sex, M/M, Sadism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: Кирей узнает о еще одном способе распятия, и тут же использует это на Арчере, утверждая свою власть над ним





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your black eye casts no shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420237) by [summerstood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstood/pseuds/summerstood). 



Волосы у Арчера золотые, как и броня, но с языка у него льется мед — льется потоком коварных слов, слов, что соблазняют, насмехаются, проникают в его мозг, обвивают удушающими лозами. Вырваться можно лишь бросившись на него в ответ, что и делает Кирей. Когда красная пелена уходит с его глаз, он уже лежит на Арчере, стиснув ладони на его шее, чувствуя под ними жар и биение пульса, и это почти заставляет поверить, что тело под ним принадлежит смертному. Арчер смеется: коротко, задыхаясь от боли и восторга, и это выбивает Кирея из колеи настолько, что он пропускает удар коленом в живот, падает на холодный пол, и теперь уже Арчер возвышается над ним, мстительный Король, предательский взгляд змеиных глаз приносит несчастье, сияет враждебностью, которую столь беспечно не заметил Токиоми.

Кирей думает, так ли они выглядели, когда Арчер приговорил к смерти своего прошлого Мастера. Сейчас его глаза холодны и безжалостны, почти как рубины, и Кирея захлестывает жажда вырвать их, чтобы убедиться, — то не драгоценные камни. Но Арчер сжимает его ладони, и Кирей бьется как бабочка на булавке, когда Арчер склоняется к нему, шипя: "Красный тебе к лицу", грубо проводит по нему рукой, и лишь увидев окрашенные алым кончики пальцев, Кирей понимает, что истекает кровью.

" _Прекрасный_ цвет, не так ли? Ярость, и похоть, и грех", — Арчер растягивает слова, будто смакуя, затем облизывает пальцы. Он делает это напоказ, медленно скользя языком по коже, размазывая алые капли в уголках губ.

Кирей чувствует, что хватка на его запястье слегка ослабла, и вскидывается, ударяя Арчера лбом. Движение грубо и неловко, но ему все же удается отбросить Арчера, и когда тот вскакивает на ноги, единым слитным движением, похожим на удар кобры, Кирей уже наносит свой удар.

Они движутся по кругу, пытаясь причинить как можно больше боли, но не доходя до убийства. Сейчас они слишком важны друг для друга, и не имеет значения, как сильно Кирею хочется разорвать эту плоть, узнать, совпадает ли цвет глаз Арчера с цветом его крови. Кирей хватает длинную щепку, со смертельной точностью швыряет ее, целясь Арчеру в горло. Щепка бьется о тарелку с серебряной каймой, тонкую и, несомненно, дорогую. В следующую секунду Арчер швыряет тарелку Кирею в голову, Кирей пригибается, и тарелка разбивается о стену.

Они наносят и отбивают удары, отвлекают внимание, оставляя друг на друге синяки и ссадины, врезаясь в дерево, камень, ткань. Арчер прижимает его спиной к стене, изящное тело скрывает силу и способность убить за мгновение. Кирей напрягается, ждет боли и своего шанса, но не получает ни того, ни другого.

Что-то вжимается в его рот, принося с собой резкий привкус меди. Кирей чувствует скольжение языка, требовательно толкающегося во влажный жар, чувствует боль от чужих зубов. Когда все заканчивается, Кирей вытирает рот рукавом; его губы теперь столь же алые, как у Арчера.

"Я же говорил, что красный тебе к лицу", — мурлычет Арчер.

"Прекрати".

"Ты мною _командуешь_?"

Кирей подается вперед. Он хочет, чтобы Арчер прекратил эту новую игру, от которой у Кирея в животе разливается жар. Арчер же не сопротивляется, он полностью расслаблен, и от толчка оба падают на пол. Арчер под ним выглядит слишком довольным, прикрыв глаза от наслаждения и широко ухмыляясь.

"Ты жаждешь рвать, и терзать, и причинять боль", — продолжает Арчер. — "Давай же. Не отказывай себе в удовольствии. Я разрешаю".

_Я разрешаю_.

Король, уверенный в своей силе, снисходительно обращается к смиренному, подобострастному подданному.

Кирей теряет над собой контроль.

"Ты _разрешаешь_ мне?", — тихо и мрачно говорит Кирей, вжимаясь сильнее. Арчер разводит ноги, и Кирей чувствует между ними твердость, которую нельзя спутать ни с чем. — "У меня столько Командных Заклинаний, что я могу отдать тебе любой приказ, заставить тебя делать то, что хочу я, без всякого на то _разрешения_ ".

Словно в ответ на эти слова Командные Заклинания на его руке вспыхивают алым.

"Я мог бы заставить тебя раскрыться, пойти на любое унижение, какое ты придумать сможешь, и тебе бы не просто нравилось, ты умолял бы об этом. Ты бы целыми днями сходил с ума от боли и отчаяния, не имея возможности кончить. Раздвинул бы ноги перед любым, на кого я укажу".

Он выплескивает эту грязь с поразительной легкостью. Он давно научился отвечать Арчеру коротко и прямо, чтобы тот не мог извратить и ранить Кирея его же словами. Но Кирей также знает, что Арчер способен взывать к темной стороне, таящейся в дальних уголках его души, той, что заставляла его грустить не о смерти отца, но об утраченной возможности самому стать причиной этой смерти.

"Плоть твоя слаба", — тянет Арчер, прижимая колено к его паху, и Кирей понимает, что сам точно так же возбужден, — "но ты слишком много говоришь. Давай же. Трахни меня".

И вновь этот тон, интонации мастера, швыряющего объедки верному псу ( _хороший мальчик, **хороший** мальчик, давай же_ ), и жажда причинять боль переполняет его. Арчер не сдается так легко, поскольку — Кирей знает, что Арчер знает, — ничто не заставляет его кровь петь так, как боль и мучения.

Массивный браслет врезается в его нос, и алый хлещет оттуда, окрашивая губы. Его ответный удар приходится на синяк, добавляя новый слой темно-синего на кожу. Они слишком близко, чтобы можно было нанести непоправимый вред, и он больше сосредоточен на том, чтобы не ослабить хватку, прижимая Арчера к полу, пока он извивается как змея.

Все это время Арчер не прекращает глумиться и зубоскалить нежным шепотом, _жалкая шавка, плебей, так ты развлекаешься_. Это уже чересчур, слова проникают ему в голову вместе с приторным запахом крови, вместе с удушающим жаром. Он не замечает, как в его руке оказалась привычная гладкая рукоять метательного клинка, лишь цепляется за нее, как преданный любовник. До сих пор ему удавалось удержаться, не прибегая к этому; он знает, что использовать острые предметы рядом с Королем Героев чудовищно глупо.

Сейчас он проворачивает клинок в ладони, с силой опуская его вниз. Ленивая насмешка в голосе Арчера сменяется гортанным криком, и Кирей двигает бедрами в ответ. Из его горла вырывается непроизвольный стон. Ладонь Арчера беспомощно дергается, пригвожденная лезвием ножа; на ладони Кирея сияют командные заклинания, на краю сознания вспыхивает приказ, который запретил бы Арчеру убить его за подобное святотатство.

Арчер лишь обхватывает его ногами за талию, сжимает будто в тисках.

"Ну же. Давай, давай, _давай_ ", — почти с восторгом говорит Арчер, изгибая другую руку в манящем жесте.

"Что ж, я не собираюсь отказывать Королю Героев в исполнении его желаний", — отвечает Кирей, пронзая сталью вторую ладонь.

Арчер смеется в перерывах между хрипом и стонами, словно он в жизни так не развлекался.

"Что ж, может теперь... распнешь меня своим..."

Кирей не дает ему договорить. Их одежда в таком же ужасном состоянии, как они сами, и ему легко потянуть вниз брюки из змеиной кожи, сорвать их, толкаясь внутрь. Сухой жар обволакивает, ослепляет удовольствием. Кирей вбивается в Арчера с такой звериной яростью, что его толчки заставляют Арчера сдвинуться на пару дюймов, несмотря на ножи.

Комнату наполняют сдавленные хрипы, кровь, пот и безумие. Это удовольствие одинаково для всех, от императора до раба, и даже Король Героев сейчас не может удержаться от крупной дрожи и стонов, осознает Кирей.

Кровь в его венах словно раскалена добела, она несет лишь удовольствие. Его грубые толчки не имеют ритма, не дают Арчеру привыкнуть. У них будто гон, они как животные в течке на картине из разрушения, нарисованной ядовитой смесью пролитого красного вина и бездумного плотского греха. В итоге Кирей кончает не от того, как Арчер беспомощно сжимается вокруг него, не от того, какие звуки он издает; нет, его доводит до грани лицо Арчера, когда он чувствует, что Слуга уже готов соскользнуть за грань, и не позволяет ему этого сделать.

Арчер распахивает глаза, ярость в них вмещает в себя все эмоции, от неверия до отвращения.

"Для кого ты так опустился", — шепчет Кирей, — "ради кого унижаешься".

Все мысли вылетают у него из головы, член дергается, хоть он только что кончил, когда он видит, что Арчер сейчас даже не способен что-либо сделать. О, он стонет, извергает проклятия, но они оба знают, что он легко мог бы положить этому конец, если бы хотел.

И все же Арчер лишь лежит, умолкнув, задыхаясь, дрожа от неудовлетворения, и гордость не позволяет ему что-либо сказать. Чтобы получить желаемое, Кирею достаточно слегка сжать пальцы на основании его члена.

"Для тебя", — рычит Арчер, — "ради тебя, развратное адское отродье, пр _о_ клятый священник".

Кирей ослабляет хватку и наслаждается тем моментом, когда Арчер кончает, громко и грязно.

Когда-то они с Арчером говорили о значении радости и удовольствия, о том, что Кирей не способен их испытать.

Здесь и сейчас, прижимая ослабевшего Арчера к полу разрушенной комнаты, Кирей думает, что очень к ним близок.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p212004578.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p212004578.htm


End file.
